


Pearl Light of Revolution

by Fushigikage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Pronta para encarar o seu destino, Clara se viu, mais uma vez, sendo surpreendida pela TARDIS.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Pearl Light of Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, eu acho.  
> Essa história está pronta tem quase um ano, mas só agora decidi postar. Foi só uma ideia, não sei se funciona, mas agora já era rs  
> Não chega a ser uma songfic, mas escrevi depois de ouvir a música [Pearl Light Of Revolution ～真珠色の革命時代～ da banda THE YELLOW MONKEY](https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6ek5he). A melodia é uma das minhas preferidas da banda e a letra tem um jogo de palavras que (tentei) explorar ao longo do texto.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura (:

Mesmo não acreditando na máxima que diz “ _o tempo cura tudo”_ , era extremamente frustrante que o tempo, de fato, não tivesse curado o vazio em seu peito – e Clara Oswald não estava se referindo às batidas inexistentes de seu coração. O vazio que tanto consumia suas energias pairava na forma de um certo Senhor do Tempo teimoso e travesso, com quem havia vivido muitas aventuras e compartilhado muitos momentos juntos e que agora existia _apenas_ em sua memória. Sentia os olhos marejados sempre que se lembrava da última vez que o viu; o que ainda lhe dava forças era saber que fizeram o que tinha que ser feito e ele estava, pelo menos por ora, em segurança. 

E, sendo honesta consigo mesma, viajar em sua própria TARDIS não era de todo ruim. Sentia um prazer especial estando naquela nave que, de certo modo, havia ajudado a roubar. A companhia de Ashildr – não conseguia chamá-la de outra forma, ainda que sua companheira de viagem não atendesse por esse nome há muitos e muitos anos – estava sendo melhor do que pensou que seria ─ uma vez que as duas se entenderam quase que imediatamente e, também, a acompanhante de Clara passava boa parte do dia isolada em uma das muitas salas da TARDIS escrevendo suas memórias. Enquanto navegava de volta a Gallifrey para, novamente, encarar o seu destino, permitia-se viver uma aventura aqui ou ali. Conheceu planetas novos – a exemplo daquele repleto de colchões por toda parte – e revisitou lugares que traziam boas lembranças. Estava tendo o seu momento de _Senhora do Tempo_ e iria aproveitar cada instante que pudesse. 

Ainda assim, em algumas ocasiões, as viagens não saíam como ela esperava. A TARDIS, como todos sabem, não é o tipo de nave fácil de pilotar por um motivo muito simples: _ninguém_ pilota a TARDIS, afinal. Ela te leva para onde você precisa ir, ainda que você não tivesse noção alguma de que precisava estar ali. Mesmo não ocorrendo com tanta frequência, não era algo que a jovem estranhasse, visto que conhecia bem o funcionamento por trás daquela maravilha de metal. Sua única surpresa naquele momento foi se encontrar novamente na Terra. Inseriu coordenadas e tentou forçar uma decolagem, porém, a nave não saiu do lugar. Estava parada no meio de Londres. 

Percebendo que era inútil insistir, Clara saiu da nave para observar onde estava e se deparou com a cidade borbulhando com pessoas andando por toda parte. Sua TARDIS habilmente estacionada entre dois prédios fazia com que o disfarce de lanchonete ficasse ainda mais real. Decidida a descobrir o que dependia de sua presença ali, vestiu o avental que estava na bancada e ficou de prontidão no balcão. Naquele primeiro dia, alguns adolescentes apareceram para um lanche rápido, no entanto, não era nada que precisasse de sua atenção. Os dias foram passando, sem muito movimento, e ela estava começando a pensar que aquilo tudo era uma grande besteira. Seu desânimo era evidente, ainda que tentasse negar; estava perdendo as esperanças, quando a porta se abriu e um grupo entrou por ela. 

Aquela era uma tarde ensolarada, ainda que o sol não queimasse tanto a pele. O grupo, que era composto por um rapaz, duas moças e um homem mais velho, chamou a atenção de Clara. Estavam conversando animadamente, e, com um cumprimento simples, sentaram-se em uma das mesas dali. Agradecida por ter sido tirada do tédio, não percebeu que uma das moças parecia desconfortável com algo assim que entrou no estabelecimento. 

– Olá. – Clara sorriu, aproximando-se da mesa com um pequeno bloco de notas e uma caneta em mãos. – Posso anotar os seus pedidos? 

– Claro. – Ryan tinha o _menu_ em mãos. – Vou querer um sanduíche e uma vitamina. E vocês? 

– Eu vou querer ovos fritos e um café forte. – Graham sorriu. 

– Para mim, – Yaz olhava atentamente o _menu_ por cima dos ombros de seu amigo, – uma salada e um suco de laranja. 

– Algo mais? – Clara se dirigiu à quarta integrante da mesa, uma moça loira que olhava atentamente a decoração do local. 

Só então os olhos de Clara encontraram os olhos da estranha silenciosa, e ela não sabia dizer o porquê, mas achava que já havia encontrado com ela antes. A loira abriu a boca, porém não emitiu nenhum som. Preocupado, Graham tocou o braço dela delicadamente. 

– Está tudo bem? – Perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. 

– Oh! – Sorriu, tentando disfarçar o seu embaraço. – Eu me distraí, desculpe. Vocês têm uma bela decoração por aqui. Esse restaurante não ficava do outro lado da cidade? 

– Existem muitos restaurantes como esse, senhora. – A morena sorriu. – Já escolheu o seu pedido? 

– Eu gostaria de uma limonada, por favor. 

Clara meneou de leve a cabeça, e, educadamente, deixou o grupo para providenciar os pedidos. Ryan e Yaz estavam animados com sua última aventura, ao que Graham insistia que eles deviam parar para comer algo – e foi assim que foram parar ali, naquele restaurante que trazia tantas lembranças à Doutora. Ainda que tentasse acompanhar a conversa de seus amigos, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Clara, o que tornava sua tarefa de manter o controle infinitamente mais complicada. Quer dizer, ela não deveria estar ali, muito menos Clara; mas ali estavam as duas e a morena não fazia ideia de quem ela era com aquele novo rosto. 

Agradeceu mentalmente que os pedidos não demoraram a chegar, assim poderia ter alguns momentos em silêncio enquanto seus companheiros apreciavam a comida. Sentiu um nó na garganta quando tomou sua bebida, lembrando de quando tomou aquela mesma limonada anos antes e de tudo que aconteceu até aquele momento. Acompanhou com o olhar os movimentos graciosos de Clara no balcão e sorriu abertamente quando ouviu que ela havia colocado uma música de David Bowie para tocar. Manteve-se dessa forma até decidirem ir embora. 

Clara observou o grupo sair, sem entender ao certo o motivo que fazia com que aquelas pessoas em especial lhe chamassem a atenção. Já do lado de fora, a Doutora voltou para sua TARDIS, junto com seus companheiros; eles iriam passar alguns dias em suas casas, enquanto ela iria resolver alguns “ _problemas mecânicos na TARDIS_ ” – como havia dito a eles. Era fim de tarde e ela estava sozinha, no console da nave, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. O aperto no peito e o nó na garganta não cessavam e essa era uma sensação assustadora. Esse era um daqueles momentos em que ela não sabia o que fazer ou para onde correr; tinha sua mente em completa confusão e um desespero profundo em seus corações. 

A TARDIS acendeu algumas luzes, o que chamou a sua atenção. Uma série de ruídos foi ouvida, seguida de um longo silêncio. Sem reação por parte da Doutora, os sons recomeçaram, dessa vez um pouco mais alto do que antes. 

– Eu sei, eu sei. – Respondeu a loira, passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. – O que você espera que eu faça? 

Mais uma série de sons foi ouvida, seguida de luzes piscando em pontos diferentes da TARDIS. 

– Eu não posso... Simplesmente não posso...! – Deu alguns passos para trás, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – Não posso reaparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não é tão simples assim. 

Os monitores acenderam todos de uma só vez, piscando em múltiplas cores. 

– Eu fui longe demais, por isso aconteceu o que aconteceu. – Sentindo os olhos marejados, fechou-os. Sentir o perfume dela novamente e ver o seu sorriso havia acordado aquele sentimento adormecido dentro de si. – É mais seguro para ela não saber quem eu sou. É mais seguro... 

Sua fala foi interrompida por mais uma série de ruídos. A TARDIS não estava nada satisfeita percebendo que a Doutora se mantinha irredutível. Sem ter forças para responder, sentou-se no chão, permitindo que algumas lágrimas teimosas rolassem pelo seu rosto. Não percebeu que a TARDIS havia saído do lugar até sentir um solavanco, indicando que havia chegado a algum outro ponto que era, até então, desconhecido. As luzes diminuíram, exceto as que levavam até a saída; elas brilhavam suavemente, como se a convidasse para sair. Um ruído baixo foi ouvido, em uma tentativa de convencer a Doutora a sair. A loira se levantou e, respirando fundo, se dirigiu até a porta. 

Ao sair, percebeu que já era noite – uma bela e agradável noite, sem nuvens no céu, e estrelas ornamentavam uma brilhante lua cheia. Logo à frente, estava o restaurante. Tantas lembranças, tantas aventuras; tudo ali, na frente dela. Aproximando-se, viu que havia uma placa que dizia “ _Fechado”_ pendurada na porta, ainda que a figura de Clara limpando as mesas pudesse ser vista. Sem pensar, abriu a porta e entrou, o que definitivamente assustou a morena. Ainda assim, ela sorriu ao ver de quem se tratava. 

– Sinto muito, estamos fechados. – “ _Deus, mesmo na luz baixa, essa mulher parece brilhar!”_ pensou a Doutora. – Há algo em que eu possa ajudar? 

Aquele sorriso que ela tanto amava e que havia lhe dado tanta força no passado fez as palavras sumirem de sua boca. Precisava fazer isso, sabia que precisava, mas não tinha ideia de _como_ fazer. Reunindo toda coragem que tinha, manteve os olhos fixos na outra, buscando seu olhar. 

– Você tem certeza de que esse restaurante não ficava em outro ponto da cidade? 

Seu olhar era tão desesperado quanto seu tom de voz e tinha medo disso tudo acabar tendo o efeito contrário em Clara. A morena estava prestes a responder quando a Doutora deu alguns passos à frente. Olhando atentamente a decoração, parou em frente a bancada, e, apoiando as mãos nela, conseguiu a coragem que lhe faltava para acabar de vez com aquilo. 

– Da última vez em que estive aqui – disse ela, virando-se para Clara – eu me sentei aqui, nesse banco, e pedi uma limonada. – Ela fez uma pausa curta, para umedecer os lábios secos com a língua. – Eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar, então eu toquei uma música para você. E te contei uma história, Clara. Te contei a _nossa_ história. 

A jovem foi pega totalmente de surpresa e, tendo levado uma das mãos à boca, apoiou-se em uma das mesas para não cair. Suas pernas falhavam em mantê-la de pé, ao que seus olhos estavam marejados. A Doutora deu um passo à frente e exibindo o seu sorriso mais sincero, pegando a mão direita de Clara entre as suas. 

– Oh, Clara, _minha Clara!_ – Disse, beijando ternamente aquela mão suave. – Senti muito a sua falta, _minha garota impossível_...! 

– Doutor?! – A morena se levantou e encarou a loira à sua frente. – É você mesmo? 

A Doutora abriu um enorme sorriso que foi respondido com um forte abraço de Clara. Ficaram abraçadas por tempo, até que se afastaram, permitindo-se absorver cada detalhe uma da outra. Levando as mãos ao rosto da morena, a Doutora lhe deu um beijo, que logo foi correspondido de maneira apaixonada e quente. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Clara, sem que ela conseguisse articular uma única palavra sequer. A Doutora voltou a abraçá-la – e ficaram assim, em silêncio, durante algum tempo. 

– Então – Clara tentou controlar sua emoção. – é você? Você de verdade? 

– Bem, eu tive um _upgrade._ – A Doutora sorriu, apontando para si mesma. – Sou a Doutora agora. O que você acha? 

– Você levou a sério aquela história de se tornar uma rainha, não foi? 

Ambas riram, mas mantiveram o contato uma com a outra. Fosse lá o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Clara levou as mãos para o rosto da Doutora, acariciando sua bochecha, seus cabelos; por sua vez, a loira mantinha as mãos na cintura de sua antiga companheira, permitindo que ela conhecesse aquele seu _novo eu_. 

– Mas como isso é possível? – Clara quebrou o silêncio. 

– Você sente falta do cabelo grisalho? – A Doutora levou a mão direita para a própria cabeça. – Eu também senti no começo, mas agora me acostumei e... 

– Não é isso – Interrompeu a mais jovem. – Como é possível nós duas estarmos aqui? 

– Mágica, talvez? – Clara sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras. 

– É, talvez seja isso. – A morena apoiou a cabeça no peito da Doutora para ouvir a batida dos corações que outrora embalava os seus sonhos. – Como você se lembra de mim? Não era definitivo? Você me esquecer, no caso. 

– É, deveria. – A Doutora deu de ombros. – Mas não importa. Nada mais importa, além de você e eu. 

Beijando-a mais uma vez, a Doutora se sentiu preenchida de uma forma que não se sentia há muito tempo. Sentir o corpo de Clara estremecer em seus braços era uma sensação incrível – no entanto, não era mais incrível do que ouvir novamente aquela voz que era como música para seus ouvidos, sentir aquele perfume agradável ou ver aquele sorriso capaz de iluminar a mais escura das noites; a sensação de pertencimento que aquele beijo lhe dava era a certeza de que ela jamais esqueceria Clara. Afinal de contas, como poderia esquecê-la depois de tudo que viveram juntas? 

– Acho que o Universo conspirou ao nosso favor. – Enunciou a Doutora quando se separaram para recuperar o fôlego. – Vamos aproveitar nossa noite no paraíso, Clara. 

A noite amena – além de duas TARDISes travessas – eram as únicas confidentes daquele encontro. Duas amantes aproveitando o contato uma da outra; o céu acima delas límpido, tão puro quanto o sentimento entre elas. 

Não importava o que aconteceria amanhã. Viveriam aquele momento, como sempre fizeram. Iriam ao paraíso _juntas_. 


End file.
